


The Scientist and the Skinny Jeans

by Actual_Trash



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute science nerds are cute, Fluff, Hermann looks hella fine in skinny jeans, M/M, Newton/Hermann - Freeform, newmann - Freeform, they did the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Trash/pseuds/Actual_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Hermann Gottlieb is forced to wear some tighter clothes, and everyone suddenly realises that his body is hot as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me message me on my tumblr at kaijusciencenerd.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I can't find enough fic of my favourite ships I start to write my own. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it.

The day Hermann Gottleib’s luggage was lost, was the day half of the Hong Kong shatterdome realised they weren't as straight as they previously thought they were. Meanwhile, the other half just found out that the prickly mathematician wasn't nearly as frumpy as his grandpa clothes led you to believe.

In fact, Hermann possessed what you could only describe as an elegant physique. Everyone already knew he was tall, but with the absence of his baggy clothes he looked even taller, not to mention slimmer. The mathematician was decidedly slender and graceful. Coupled with his sharp cheekbones and angular jaw, it was surprising that no one had snapped him up for their own already.

Everyone in the shatterdome seemed to be enjoying Hermann’s new wardrobe, well… except for Hermann.

…

“Does anyone have any decent clothing in this god forsaken cesspit?” Snapped Hermann as he tugged at the black t-shirt he’d borrowed from one of the lab technicians. It looked like it had been painted onto him.

Newton tried his best to keep his voice steady as he replied, “Well Herms, you’re the one with the nutty clothes. It’s not their fault if you dress like a grandpa from the nineteen hundreds.”

Hermann just grumbled under his breath and tried in vain to pull the drainpipe jeans he was wearing a little higher. But they seemed determined to lay low on his prominent hipbones.

Newton licked his lips and tried not to gawk.

“They do look good on you though Hermann.”

The taller scientist’s head snapped up, and he stared at his lab partner with sceptical brown eyes.

“It’s not becoming to tease people Newton,” Hermann said waspishly.

Newton blinked behind the thick lenses of his glasses, “Herms, I’m not teasing you. Half the shatterdome wants to get in your pants now.”

Hermann went a delightful shade of pink that Newt found very appealing.

“Well I think that’s awfully shallow of them, and I can assure you I won’t be indulging any of them,” sniffed Hermann haughtily as he self-consciously crossed his arms, hiding his willowy frame from view.

Newton silently agreed. Anyone who wanted to get in Hermann’s pants just because they realised he was hotter than the fucking sun, could go shove a cactus up their ass for all Newton cared.

“You’re much more than just a hot bod, Herms,” mumbled Newton more to himself than anything.

Hermann stepped closer to where Newton was working.

“What was that Newton?”

It was Newt’s turn to go pink.

“Uh nothing. Don’t worry about it,” squeaked Newt as he desperately pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying to hide his deepening blush.

Hermann raised a single sceptical eyebrow, “If you’re sure.”

The mathematician turned on the spot and limped back over to his blackboard, giving Newt an excellent view of his derrière.

Newton got next to no work done that day. Hermann doing normal everyday things like stretching for a new piece of chalk, or climbing his stepladder suddenly became the most erotic acts in the world to poor Newt. Without Hermann’s loose clothes to hide his lithe body it was almost like the mathematician was walking around naked.

The next day was even worse.

Hermann had a button up shirt on today, and Newton had no idea who he’d borrowed it from but it was tighter than a jaeger pilot’s drivesuit. It clung to Hermann in the most indecent ways and poor Newton was having trouble keeping his eyes to himself.

Newton took a stoic gulp of his too hot coffee, and tried his best to remain calm. It would be a couple of weeks at the most for any orders Hermann might have placed to arrive. Newton would just have to get used to the sight of his lab partners ravishing physique for the next fortnight or so.

He could manage… couldn't he?

Three days later Newton felt like he was going insane. He’d had practically no sleep last night because he kept having _very_ unprofessional dreams about Hermann. Newt was usually very good at concealing his attraction towards the mathematician and didn't let it interfere with their working relationship and day to day life. But this was getting ridiculous.

Hermann was actually wearing _skinny jeans_. Newton thought he’d had a heart attack when he waltzed into the lab to see Hermann’s deliciously pert arse encased in the tightest black denim he’d ever seen.

It was worse for poor Hermann though, because when they were waiting in line at the shatterdome canteen someone actually had the _gall_ to give his bum a pinch.

Hermann practically shrieked and spun around to see who it was, but the crowd had scattered. The mathematician stormed out of the canteen and back to the lab without eating anything.

Newton’s heart ached as he watched his lab partner limp out of the lunch hall.

He glared daggers at the various shatterdome staff that were milling around, and irately gathered two trays of food and took them back to the lab.

Hermann was furiously scribbling on his blackboard when Newton got back, and he set the extra tray on the mathematician’s desk.

“I got you some lunch, Herms.”

“Don’t call me that!” Snapped Hermann.

Newton shrank back into his chair, “Sorry dude.”

Hermann sighed and slid down his step ladder, “I apologise Newton, that was harsh of me.”

Newt just nodded mutely.

“Thank you for fetching me sonething to eat,” Said Hermann wearily.

“No problem dude, those guys were out of order earlier,” mumbled Newton around a mouthful of macaroni cheese.

Hermann flushed slightly, “Yes, they were.”

To Newton’s surprise his lab partner slid his tray over to Newton’s desk and pulled up his chair.

“You’re the only one who isn't acting completely moronic about my new unconventional wardrobe,” sighed Hermann.

“That’s just because I fancied the pants off you before anyway,” Blurted out Newton, who instantly went bright red and clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Forget I said that,” he squeaked.

Hermann blinked rapidly behind his round glasses, “You found me attractive before I wore these ridiculous clothes?”

Newton nodded weakly, “Herms, I would find you attractive if you wore a potato sack.”

Hermann snorted into his pasta.

“You really think I’m desirable?” The mathematician asked a little uncertainly.

Newton sighed and put down his fork, “Hermann it’s not necessarily what you wear or how you look that I find attractive. You’re the smartest guy I know, and I love your stuffy British accent and your insane maths skills. I could meet a guy who looks exactly like you but isn't you, and I wouldn't give a rats ass about him. You’re perfect Herms, no matter what you're wearing.”

Newton adverted his eyes and hoped Hermann wasn't about to whack him with his cane. Instead he felt the gentle brush of fingers against his own.

“I had no idea you could be so sensetive, Newton.”

“Wha… what?” Squeaked Newt as he stared at the spindly fingers cradling his own.       

Hermann rolled his eyes, “Forgive me if I’m misinterpreting this, but I really do think that..." The mathematician paused for thought for a moment but soon pulled himself back together, "Well, just let me show you.”

It was then that Hermann lent forwards and kissed Newton gently on the corner of his mouth.

Newt was extremely still for a moment and was sure he'd just developed an aneurysm, but as he felt the slight pressure of Hermann’s mouth on his own again he managed to respond.

Newton tilted his head and let out a gentle sigh as he felt Hermann’s tongue slide out to greet his own. He wasn't quite sure that this was actually happening and half expected to wake up panting into his sheets like so many other lonely nights. But the sheer immenseness of what Newton was feeling couldn't be anything but reality. Hermann kissed him like he was dying of thirst and Newton was a reservoir.   

It was only when the need for air became urgent did Hermann pull back.

“Well,” gasped the mathematician, “That that was nice."

Newton just nodded mutely and stared at the pink, slightly swollen lips of his lab partner. He’d just been thoroughly snogged by Hermann Gottleib and he couldn't quite believe it.

“Are you alright Newton?” Asked Hermann, his brows creased in concern.

Newt managed a shaky nod but Hermann still looked a little worried.

“I’m fine Herms, just surprised. That was the last thing I thought you’d do.”

Hermann tilted his head to the side and gave Newton a condescending look.

Newt sighed and gestured toward his own chest, “I just mean, why on earth would _you_ want to kiss _me_. You could have anyone you wanted Herms. I’m just your geeky lab partner, nothing special.”

Hermann looked very sad for a moment and gripped Newt’s hand, “Newton never say anything like that ever again. Never think that you’re not special. Because I know you are. You had six doctorates by the time you were twenty five and were the second youngest person ever to be admitted to MIT.”

Newton swallowed and looked at the floor, “That’s just facts and figures Hermann, I might be clever but that doesn't make me an attractive person. It just makes me some dork with a high IQ.”

Hermann slid his hands up to Newton’s shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes, “Newton you’re not only a genius, but a funny, kind and ridiculous man who has an awful taste in music and an unhealthy obsession with kaijus. But I wouldn't change you for the world.”

For a dreadful moment Newton thought he was going to cry, it wasn't everyday you got compliments like that especially from the love of your life, nevertheless he managed to control himself.

“Herms I really hope you’re going to kiss me again after saying all that nice stuff.”

Hermann smirked and swooped in to kiss the mad biologist.

They kissed blissfully, until Hermann accidentally put his elbow in Newt’s macaroni.

Newton laughed so hard he fell off his chair, “I’m so glad you lost your luggage Herms,” he said wiping tears off his face with the back of his hand.

“What?” Asked Hermann distractedly, as he attempted to wipe the cold pasta off his sleeve.

“If you hadn't lost all your clothes none of this would have ever happened.”

Hermann looked up from his ruined shirt, “I suppose you’re right, at least something good came out of this.”

Newt nodded and shuffled closer to Hermann, and waggled his eyebrows at the mathematician, “You know Herms, you could just take the shirt off.”

Hermann spluttered and jabbed Newton with his cheesy sleeve, “Don’t be so presumptuous Newton, you do want to make an honest man out of me don’t you?”

Newton chuckled and tugged at Hermann’s collar.

“Don’t worry Herms you can borrow one of my shirts, they’ll fit you better than this travesty.”

Grabbing Hermann’s hand Newt pulled him up out of his chair.

“Come on, we’ll go back to my room and get you one,” Newt gave Hermann a suggestive look that blatantly said that they were not going back to Newton’s room _just_ to get the mathematician a new shirt.

Hermann just grinned and obediently limped after his lab partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or my not end up writing a porny epilogue, I've never written smut before so we shall see what we shall see.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my had slipped.

The pair of scientist arrived breathless at Newton’s room and Newt fiddled with his door for a moment. But it soon swung open and they crowded inside.

There was a brief beat of awkward silence before Newton spoke.

“Hermann, before… before we do anything I want you to know that I like you. Like really, really like you. In fact I’m pretty sure I love you,” Newton was staring at the floor, but if he had been looking at Hermann he would have seen the mathematician’s eyes widen in shock and his cheeks flush pink.

Taking a shaky gulp of air Newton continued, “So if this is going to be a one off thing, I just want to know if we’ll still be okay after? I don’t want things to get uncomfortable between us.”

Newt shuffled nervously and mustered up the courage to look at Hermann. The mathematician looked breathless but happy.

Hermann reached delicately for Newt’s hand, “Newton, we’ve worked together for nearly thirteen years and not once have things become too awkward, even after the Kaiju spleen incident. And I most definitely do not want this to be a one off. I like you far too much to have you only once.”

A smile bloomed on Newton’s face like the rising sun, steadily but beautifully bright, and Hermann thought it more stunning than any daybreak he’d ever seen.

The mathematician reached up with his left hand and gently cupped Newton’s cheek in his palm, his right rested at Newton’s waist. Hermann breeched the gap between them and lowered his head so their lips pressed together in a sweet but passionate kiss.

Hermann had no idea how long they kissed for but by the time they pulled apart he was panting and Newton had gone a delightful pink.

“Dude, you are seriously good at kissing you know,” Gasped Newton as he made his way towards Hermann’s beautifully white and unblemished neck.

Hermann was about to snap out a witty retort but Newton’s tongue was skilfully caressing under his jaw, and all he managed to get out was a strangled wheeze.

Newton snickered against Hermann’s throat and started to suck a lovebite into the pale skin, making sure to put it somewhere even his lab partner’s reserved style of dressing couldn’t hide. 

Hermann got lost in the sensation and bared his neck even more, not even considering the thought of hickies.

Once Newton was done he pulled back to admire his handiwork. A dark purple bloom now decorated Hermann’s otherwise flawless neck. Even the most unobservant fool would have to be blind to miss it.

“Shall we lie down?” Asked Hermann unsteadily, gesturing to Newton’s bed.

Newton smirked, “I thought you’d never ask.”

The pair of scientist stumbled over to the bed, Newton removing his shoes and socks on the way. Hermann sat on the edge of the duvet to remove his own.

Once the mathematician’s shoes were off Newt gently shuffled him backwards until Hermann’s head hit the pillow.

“Can I undress you?” Asked the biologist almost shyly.

Hermann nodded, “Only if I can do the same?”

Newton grinned and reached for Hermann’s top button. There was a brief clash of elbows and tangle of wrists, but the pair of scientist soon managed to get each other out of their shirts.

Once bared, Hermann placed both his palms on Newton’s tattooed chest and ran them down his ribs, examining each swirl of colour as he went. The mathematician’s hands came to rest on the firm swell of Newton’s denim-clad bum.

Newton gasped and let out a little moan of surprise when Hermann gently squeezed his ass. So not to be left behind, Newton went for Hermann’s skinny jeans and started to wrestle with the button.

Hermann huffed and wriggled his hips attempting to assist Newton, but skinny jeans were not designed to come off easily.

“ _Hggn_ , uh Newton, could you perhaps go a little quicker? These are not exactly comfortable at the moment,” Breathed Hermann. The bulge in his trousers only reinforced his argument.

Newton grinned as the button popped out of the buttonhole, “Dude I’ve been wearing skinny jeans since I was fourteen, I’m a total pro.”

Hermann smiled and let Newton undo his own jeans. Once the pressure on their crotches had been somewhat relived Newton gently lowered himself until he was laying flush against Hermann, chest to chest. Mindful of Hermann’s bad leg Newton spread his own a little wider, creating delightful contact between both of their groins.

Hermann arched his neck and groaned as their erections nudged each other through the fabric of their pants. He couldn’t help but give a little twitch of his hips at the added sensation, that little twitch soon became a maddening grind.

Newton gasped out a surprised moan and muffled it in Hermann’s mouth, pulling them into a sloppy kiss that had none of the precision of earlier. Hermann’s tongue which was usually sharp as a knife had gone soft and pliant, and Newton took that to his advantage and invaded Hermann’s mouth with his own.

Soon the tension and arousal became too much for the scientist to bear and Newton broke away, flushed and panting, “Dude can we get, like, the rest of this off please otherwise I’m going to explode.”

Hermann nodded eagerly and nudged at Newton to get off of him. They both wiggled out of their jeans on their own, and settled back onto the bed, side by side facing each other.

“How far are you willing to go with this Herms,” Breathed Newton into the private bubbled they’d created between them.

“I must say I have never actually had fully penetrative intercourse with another man before. And my hip is a bit of a problem with - _ah_ \- some positions,” Hermann mumbled, and his cheeks flushed a pretty rose colour.

Newton sat up, “No problem man, I could uh, bottom from the top if you get the idea?”

Hermann nodded and audibly swallowed, “Yes that would be good, can we get our underwear off now please?”

Newton nodded and shimmied down his boxer shorts to reveal his swollen prick. He then hooked his thumbs into Hermann’s underwear and tugged them down over his erection and bony hips.

Totally bared to each other’s appraising eyes, the scientists couldn’t help but press against each other again for a fervent kiss. They broke apart gasping.

“Uh Herms, get on your back,” Newton moaned as their erections briefly slid past each other.

Hermann rolled sideways and lay stretched out on the bed, his cock lying exposed and heavy on his belly.

Newton placed his knees either side of Hermann’s hips, and made sure not to put too much pressure on his bad leg.

“Hermann could you open that draw, and grab the _hgnnn_.” Said Newton, just as Hermann delicately cupped Newton’s erection in his spindly fingers and gave it a firm stroke.

Hermann smirked and retrieved a half-empty bottle of lube and a condom from Newton’s bedside table. Hermann place the condom on the top of the table and uncapped the lube with dexterous flick of his thumb, and squeezed a generous amount out onto his fingertips.

Newton’s knees were positively trembling when Hermann’s slippery index finger made contact with his tightly clenched hole.

Hermann started off with soft circling motions, barley pressing into Newton at all. But once the biologist had relaxed slightly he deemed it appropriate to up the ante, and he pressed more firmly, sliding his finger inside of Newton until his knuckles gently brushed the curve of Newt’s arse.

Newton let out an indecent moan as he was breeched and tilted his head back to stare up at the ceiling, “ _Uhhhg_ , Christ Hermann. This is so much better than flying solo, it’s hard to reach the right spots on your own.”

Hermann let out a breathy noise that was almost a moan, thinking about Newton doing this to himself made his cock twitch against his belly and his cheeks heat up.

After a few minutes of gentle thrusting Hermann decreed Newton ready for another finger, and Newt let out an almost pitiful whimper at the extra stretch.

“You’re damn good at this Hermann, _oh,_ oh my god,” Moaned Newton as Hermann’s longest finger ghosted against the biologist's prostate.

Hermann pressed a little harder at the bundle of sensitive nerves, and poor Newton practically wailed, “Fucking Christ Hermann, I need you to fuck me now!”

Hermann scrabbled for the condom on the bedside, “Aren’t we eager?” he teased.

Newton rolled his eyes and helped tear the condom open, “Of course I am, I’ve wanted to bang you for like at least seven years.”

Hermann froze for a moment, “Have you really, for that long?”

Newton nodded and rolled the condom down Hermann’s cock. The mathematician’s eyelids fluttered at the sensation of Newton’s hands on him.

“Yeah dude, you are one hell of a catch and I can’t believe I have you right now.”

Newton beamed down at Hermann, and squirted a healthy dollop of lube into his palm. With a few brief strokes and a couple of breathy moans from Hermann the mathematician was all lubed up.

Now it was Hermann’s turn to wail as Newton grasped the base of his cock and positioned himself. He slid down onto Hermann’s straining erection with gentle ease and groaned as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the added girth.

“You Newton, truly are a marvel,” Stuttered out Hermann as he gripped Newton’s hips tight enough to bruise.

Once Newton had come to fully rest in Hermann’s lap he rotated his hips slightly, just to getting used to having Hermann’s prick fully inside him.

“Christ Hermann, I feel so full,  _oh,_ I’d forgotten how good this felt,” Newton groaned and started to make more vigorous movements on top of Hermann.

Hermann couldn’t help himself and he lost control of his hips, making several half-aborted thrusting motions up into the tightness of Newton’s body.

Newton moaned and grasped his own cock in his right hand and started to wank himself off as he bounced up and down on Hermann’s dick.

Hermann felt his orgasm cresting almost immediately. The sight of Newton bringing himself to climax while thrusting up and down on his prick was almost too much. Hermann clenched his eyes tightly shut and tossed his head back against the pillow.

“ _Mein Gott_ , Newton!” He groaned.

Newton let out a pitiful whimper and started to move his hand even faster, no matter which way he thrust he was met either with Hermann’s dick or the tight tunnel of his fist and he was hurtling towards orgasm.        

“ _Uh uh uhh,_ Hermann I’m gonna come all over you, oh my god.”

Hermann opened his eyes to look at Newton and it felt like all the air was being sucked out of his lungs. The biologist’s hair was wild and his eyes were brighter than stars, while his expression was euphoric.

“Yes, let me see you come Newton,”

Hermann breathily telling Newton to come was what finally sent him over the edge, Newt let out one last wail of pleasure and ejaculated messily all over Hermann’s chest.

The combination of Newt clenching down around him and splattering him with his release gave Hermann the final push he needed. He felt himself giving a few desperate thrusts and moaning out endearments, whether they were in German or not was a mystery. But once Hermann came down from his orgasm Newton had slumped down onto his chest with his head nestled under Hermann’s jaw.

The mathematician gently slid out of Newton and deposed of the condom, “Are you alright Newton?” He asked as he brushed Newton’s wild hair out of his eyes.

Newt managed a nod and snuggled further into the duvet, Hermann smiled softly and slid in beside him. Perfectly content. 


End file.
